Fairy Tail La Leyenda de Gysterion
by Breeanna DarkAngel
Summary: Fic Post-Tenroujima. Advertencia de Lemon en cap 2. Una legendaria maga cuya misión es acabar con un terror que amenaza el mundo aparece en Fairy Tail. Escoge a cinco magos que deberán ayudarla a sellar al ser llamado Gysterion, esto sucede cada cien años pero esta ocasión será diferente, Gysterion llegará al culmen de su poder y secretos se descubrirán en una aventura inolvidable.
1. Chapter 1

Un día normal en Fairy Tail, Natsu y Gray peleando, Erza tratando de separarles, Lucy discutiendo con Happy, Juvia observando a Gray desde la distancia, Mirajane sirviendo cerveza a todos los magos… Entró entonces alguien al gremio, alguien desconocido. ¿Su apariencia? Una mujer, pero su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha roja de su larga capa. Tenía una presencia temible, y una poderosa aura mágica la rodeaba. La mujer se plantó frente al Maestro, que la miró extrañado.

-¿Quién eres, joven extranjera?-inquirió el anciano.

Todos los presentes detuvieron sus tareas para centrarse en la recién llegada. Esta se quitó la capucha para desvelar su aspecto. Diecisiete años más o menos, pelo castaño claro, corto y con un largo mechón sobre medio rostro.

-Me llamo Breeanna, y me gustaría unirme a Fairy Tail.

El Maestro estudió a la muchacha de arriba abajo, era atractiva, pero algo le decía que sus intenciones no eran tan simples como unirse al gremio.

-¿Buscas algo en concreto?-siguió preguntando.

Breeanna sonrió.

-Muy perspicaz. Busco aliados, pero no unos aliados cualquiera.

-Explícate-le instó el anciano, todos los magos del gremio rodearon a este y la muchacha.

-Busco magos elementales.

-¿Magos elementales?-murmuró Lucy, no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Breeanna no lo escuchara.

-Magos que dominen los siete elementos-respondió la muchacha volviéndose hacia Lucy-Como esos tres compañeros tuyos, magos del hielo, el aire y el fuego-dijo señalando a Gray, Wendy y Natsu.

Breeanna se volvió hacia el otro lado del grupo que la rodeaba y miró a Gajeel y Juvia.

-O esos dos magos del hierro y el agua.

-Si eso es lo que buscabas, ¿por qué has pedido unirte a Fairy Tail?

Breeanna bajó la mirada, todos los presentes esperaban una respuesta interesante.

-Me gustaría tener un lugar al que ir cuando este trabajo acabe, y he oído maravillas de este gremio.

-¿Maravillas? ¿No serán destrozos?-dijo Lucy con escepticismo.

Breeanna suspiró.

-Me encantaría quedarme para charlar pero vine para buscar magos que se ofrezcan a luchar contra peligros temibles. Si alguno de los cinco que he mencionado está interesado nos reuniremos en la estación a las cinco.

La muchacha se acercó a una parte del círculo que la rodeaba, los magos le abrieron un pasillo y ella se dirigió a la salida del gremio mientras se volvía a colocar la capucha. Se detuvo justo en el umbral.

-Si queréis saber a qué me enfrentaré con o sin vosotros, preguntadle a vuestro Maestro quién es Gysterion.

Eso fue lo último que dijo Breeanna antes de marcharse. Las miradas pasaron de posarse en la muchacha al Maestro que permanecía petrificado.

-Maestro, ¿quién es Gysterion?-inquirió Erza.

El anciano no se movió, pero sus piernas y brazos temblaban… de miedo.

-Gysterion…-repitió-No puede ser… Entonces esa muchacha es…-miró a Natsu-Natsu, tráela de nuevo aquí, por favor.

Natsu asintió y salió corriendo velozmente del gremio. Entonces las piernas del Maestro dejaron de poder aguantarle y cayó al suelo. Erza le sujetó justo a tiempo para que no se golpeara.

-¡Maestro!-exclamaron todos los presentes.

Erza sentó al maestro sobre uno de los taburetes del bar y él se apoyó en la barra.

-Gysterion ha despertado…-susurró.

-¿Quién es Gysterion?-insistió Gray.

El Maestro estuvo a punto de hablar pero Natsu apareció de nuevo.

-Ha desaparecido-dijo rascándose la cabeza-He perdido su olor a dos manzanas de aquí. ¿Quién puñetas es Gysterion?

-¡Eso es lo que intentamos preguntarle al Maestro!-replicó Lucy.

Natsu se unió al grupo de magos curiosos en torno a Makarov.

-Gysterion, también conocido como la Muerte. No es un mago, no es un humano, nadie sabe lo que es, pero es peor que un demonio, con un chasquido de sus dedos puede matar a alguien instantáneamente, con una palmada a una veintena de personas. Su único objetivo es torturar a las personas, disfruta haciéndolo, su gobierno sobre el mundo significaría la extinción de la especie humana. Nadie creía que hubiera manera de vencerle hasta que…

Todos los presentes, tanto aterrados como intrigados (menos Natsu, como era de esperar, que estaba la mar de emocionado) esperaron a que el Maestro acabara de explicarles.

-Hace más de trescientos años, siete magos elementales, guiados por un octavo mago unieron sus elementos creando la prisión de Lurkabat. Gysterion fue sumido en un sueño que muchos creyeron eterno, pero que no duraba el tiempo suficiente. Han pasado más de trescientos años desde entonces, y ahora ella ha vuelto en busca de la nueva generación de magos elementales.

-Espere…-dijo Levy, pensativa-¿Quiere decir que Breeanna es la maga que guió a los siete magos elementales hace más de trescientos años?

Makarov asintió.

-¿Y qué pasó con los magos elementales entonces?-inquirió Lucy-Si ella vive tanto tiempo, ¿los demás también?

El Maestro bajó la mirada.

-Ese es el problema, murieron sellando a Gysterion.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron todos.

-Pues ni se os ocurra ir con esa maga-exclamó Macao-Os llevará a la muerte sí o sí.

-Suena divertido-declaró Natsu.

Los presentes le miraron incrédulos.

-¿Pero qué dices?-gritó Lucy-¿Quieres morir?

-Alguien tiene que sellar a Gysterion, ¿verdad?

-Pero hay más magos de fuego, hielo, agua, hierro y aire en el mundo, ¡no tenéis por qué ser vosotros!-siguió replicando Lucy.

-Pues hablaremos con ella-intervino Gray cruzándose de brazos, pensativo-Nadie conoce mejor lo que pasó que ella. Que nos explique al menos lo que pretende viniendo concretamente a Fairy Tail, y de paso si hay manera de evitar que Gysterion acabe de despertar sin que vidas sean sacrificadas.

Wendy miró la hora.

-Son las tres y media-musitó la niña.

-Yo iré-anunció Natsu.

-Pero…Natsu…-intentó Lucy, pero Natsu la ignoró.

Apretando los puños y la mandíbula, la muchacha reprimió las ganas de llorar.

-Pues yo voy contigo-dijo Gray-No dejaré que te lleves los méritos de salvar al mundo.

-Yo también voy-añadió Juvia mientras se seguía comiendo con los ojos a Gray.

-Esto va a ser interesante…-dijo Gajeel, dando por sentado que él también iba.

-No puedo quedarme atrás-musitó Wendy con una tímida sonrisa.

-Si vais a ir todos…-intervino Erza-Os acompañaré.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?-exclamó Lucy, pero al dedicarle Erza una mirada envenenada cambió de opinión-Creo… que yo también iré.

-Primero hablaremos con Breeanna, para saber con detalle lo que pretende hacer-añadió Erza, todos asintieron-Pues preparad el equipaje entonces.

Ningún mago de Fairy Tail estaba completamente de acuerdo con la marcha de esos siete magos, pero algo les retenía y no eran capaces de detenerles. A diez minutos de que dieran las cinco, Natsu y sus amigos se despidieron de los magos de Fairy Tail y se encaminaron hacia la estación. Llegaron, pero no vieron a Breeanna por ningún lado.

-¿Y esta dónde se ha metido?-exclamó Natsu.

-Tal vez esté ya en el tren-sugirió Happy.

-Pero qué… ¿habéis venido?-exclamó una voz femenina desde la distancia.

Los siete muchachos y los tres gatos se giraron, encontrándose a tres metros a Breeanna. Se había quitado la capucha pero la capa roja seguía flotando en el viento.

-¿Esperabas que no viniéramos?-inquirió Natsu.

-Habría sido lo más normal-respondió la muchacha volviendo la cabeza-Hasta ahora sois los primeros que se ofrecen. Los magos de hoy en día le tienen pánico a la posibilidad de morir.

-¿Posibilidad?-repitió Gajeel-Si sellar a Gysterion es un suicidio garantizado.

Breeanna le hizo chitón.

-Vuelve a pronunciar ese nombre si quieres que el caos invada la ciudad, Dragon Slayer del Hierro.

-¿Cómo has…?

-No es difícil diferenciar entre un mago normal de un Dragon Slayer, vuestras auras os delatan, a los tres. Y hablando de números… ¿no eran cinco los magos elementales? ¿Por qué habéis venido siete personas? Y tres gatos…

-Son unos compañeros-contestó Gray-No nos iremos sin ellos.

Breeanna estudió a Lucy y Erza de arriba abajo y les dedicó una mirada extraña a Happy, Charle y Pantherlily.

-Una Maga Estelar, una Maga Guerrera y tres Exceeds… Que combinación más rara. Bueno, si es lo que queréis… pero hay una posibilidad entre tres de que volváis todos vivos.

-¿De que volvamos todos?-repitió Gray-¿Los anteriores magos no murieron por sellar a… ese tipo?

-Os lo explicaré todo en el tren, en menos de un minuto saldrá del andén.

Todos asintieron y se repartieron los sitios. Lucy con Wendy, Juvia con Gajeel, Gray con Natsu y Erza con Breeanna. Charle se sentó sobre las rodillas de Wendy, Lily sobre el asiento de Gajeel y Happy prefirió dar saltos entre Natsu y Lucy.

-¿Adónde nos dirigimos?-inquirió Lucy.

-Nuestra primera parada es el puerto.

-¿Vamos… a coger… un barco?-balbuceó Natsu, luchando contra las náuseas.

Breeanna contuvo las ganas de reír.

-Un poderoso Dragon Slayer de Fuego cuyo punto débil son los transportes… que irónico. Veo que es una particularidad de este chico-dijo mirando a Wendy y Gajeel-Ahora que lo pienso, no me habéis dicho vuestros nombres.

-Yo soy Erza-se presentó su compañera de asiento-Ellos son Juvia y Gajeel, ellas son Wendy y Lucy, él es Gray y el Dragon Slayer agonizante es Natsu.

Happy dio un salto desde los muslos de Lucy hasta llegar a Breeanna.

-Yo soy Happy, encantado-señaló a Charle y luego a Lily-Ella es Charle y él Lily.

Breeanna esbozó una sonrisa.

-Un placer-respondió la muchacha-Pero por favor, llamadme Bree.

Happy le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió al regazo de Lucy de un salto.

-Por suerte para ti, Natsu-dijo Bree-Cuando bajemos del tren no iremos a un barco, al menos no inmediatamente. Aún nos faltan dos magos elementales: la tierra y la electricidad. ¿Sabéis de alguno?

-Laxus…-musitó Erza.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-inquirió Bree, todos la miraron extrañados-Mejor formulada, la pregunta sería: ¿tiene más de treinta años?

-Seguramente-respondió Gray.

-Entonces no sirve-contestó Bree-Entonces sí que moriría irremediablemente.

-¿Y eso por?-inquirió Erza.

Breeanna suspiró.

-Os lo contaré todo, y si en ese estado Natsu no se entera lo repetiré después.

-No te… preocupes… puedo… oírte…-masculló Natsu.

-Vale. Supongo que vuestro Maestro os habrá contado mi historia, pero no estará completa. Sabréis ya que tengo más de trescientos años, aunque mi apariencia sea de dieciocho.

-Sigue siendo difícil de creer-musitó Lucy.

-Todo tiene una razón como el hecho de que busque magos menores de treinta años, preferentemente niños o adolescentes. La explicación de esto último es que la magia joven tiene más potencia, aunque mucho no lo crean, que la anciana. La magia de una también envejece, como la misma. Los primeros magos que encontré superaban casi todos los treinta años salvo uno, que tenía veintiuno, y fue el único que sobrevivió, me estuve preguntando el por qué, hice varias investigaciones hasta llegar a esa conclusión. Por eso todos los magos que busco deben ser menores de treinta años, si pretenden volver a casa algún día.

-¿Cómo empezó toda esta cadena de búsquedas?-inquirió Gray.

-Digamos que hago esto para reparar mi error.

-¿Tu error?-repitieron Lucy y Wendy a la vez.

De repente, la mirada de Breeanna se volvió sombría.

-Cuando era pequeña, liberé a Gysterion.

Los diez presentes entraron en estado de shock.

-¿Po…por qué?-tartamudeó Juvia.

-Fue un accidente-contestó la muchacha-No recuerdo bien los detalles, solo sé que condené a mi ciudad y a las de los alrededores a quince años de sufrimiento hasta que mi Maestro, Jurekun, me enseñó un poderoso hechizo para sellar a cualquier ser durante cien años, pero necesitaba a siete magos de los elementos. De no ser por eso, estos últimos trescientos años lo habría hecho yo misma.

-¿No habías dicho que se necesita el poder de los siete elementos?-inquirió Gajeel.

-Claro. Y yo soy una maga elemental, soy una maga de los siete elementos.

Los diez miraron boquiabiertos a la muchacha, que se encogió de hombros.

-Por eso necesitamos a dos magos más: de la electricidad y de la tierra-añadió Bree, tratando de evadir el tema-En la ciudad costera se dice que vive una maga muy poderosa de la tierra. En cuanto vayamos a por ella, encontrar a un mago de la electricidad será fácil e iremos rumbo a Kamekor, la isla maldita.

-¿Ma… maldita?-repitieron Lucy y Wendy, aterradas.

-Aunque Gysterion esté dormido, su poder, su aura, influyó negativamente en Kamekor, los peligros que abundan en ella son inimaginables. Cada vez que he ido se ha presentado algo distinto. No podría deciros a lo que nos enfrentaremos esta vez.

Nadie añadió nada.

-¿Tenéis alguna pregunta más?

-Tengo una última duda-dijo Lucy-¿Cómo puedes vivir tanto tiempo y conservar la misma apariencia?

Breeanna se subió la manga derecha, descubriendo así un brazalete plateado con siete piedras de diferentes colores incrustadas en ella.

-Este brazalete es mi compromiso con el mundo de la magia de mantener a la humanidad a salvo de Gysterion. Cuando lo juré este brazalete adquirió la capacidad de concederme inmortalidad hasta que acabe con Gysterion, o sea, para siempre.

-Es precioso-dijeron Wendy, Juvia y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

Breeanna esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Cada piedra representa uno de los siete elementos. La roja, el fuego. La azul, el agua. La violeta, el hielo. La verde, el aire. La amarilla, la electricidad. La naranja, la tierra. Y la negra, el hierro. Digamos que este brazalete me representa a mí.

-¿Cómo puedes tener poder sobre los siete elementos?-inquirió Erza.

Breeanna bajó la mirada.

-Creo que Gajeel ya se ha dado cuenta-murmuré.

Los magos miraron a Gajeel, que contemplaba a la muchacha con curiosidad.

-Eres una Dragon Slayer-contestó, sin dejar de mirar a Bree.

Ella asintió con una amarga sonrisa.

-No recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de los seis años, solo sé que acabé en la región de los dragones.

-¿Qué estuviste en el hogar de los dragones?-exclamaron Wendy y Gajeel.

Bree volvió a asentir.

-Me criaron los dragones de los siete elementos, me enseñaron a manejar mis poderes y a adquirir algunos nuevos. Entre esos dragones estaban algunos como Grandeeney, Metalicana o Igneel, vuestros padres adoptivos según he oído.

De repente, Natsu se incorporó y miró a Breeanna.

-¿Has dicho que sabes dónde están los dragones?-exclamó Natsu.

Bree asintió.

-No sé cómo, pero yo acabé ahí hace más de trescientos años, y ellos me cuidaron, gracias a ellos tengo el poder de los siete elementos. Antes de marcharme prometí no revelarle a nadie la localización de su región, y aún mantengo esa promesa.

-Por favor, tienes que decírnoslo-suplicó Natsu-Necesito encontrar a Igneel.

Breeanna suspiró.

-Te seré sincera, Natsu, ¿crees de verdad que Igneel se habría dejado ver si de verdad quisiera ser encontrado?

El muchacho enmudeció, y ese momento de bloqueo hizo que las náuseas le volvieran. Apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla mientras controlaba las ganas de vomitar.

-En pocos minutos llegaremos al pueblo de Nokora. Nos separaremos en parejas y preguntaremos por una maga llamada Viare.

-Juvia irá con Gray-exclamó Juvia.

-Yo y Wendy iremos juntas.

-Yo iré… con Erza…-balbuceó Natsu.

-Pues yo con Gajeel-dijo Bree.

En cuanto el tren se detuvo, todos bajaron, Erza arrastrando a Natsu que, en cuanto bajó del tren, recobró la compostura.

El pueblo de Nokora era conocido por su comercio naval y alimenticio como eran pescados y mariscos. En las cercanías también había un gremio, el White Anchor. Los ocho magos con sus respectivos Exceeds acompañándoles, se dividieron los sectores del pueblo de Nokora. Juvia y Gray el puerto. Wendy y Lucy la zona comercial. Erza y Natsu la zona residencial. Y Bree y Gajeel el gremio.

-Nos encontraremos en la puerta del gremio del pueblo dentro de dos horas-estableció Bree.

Todos asintieron y cada pareja fue por un lado, en busca de la maga de la tierra, Viare.

-Breeanna-dijo Lily.

-Ya he dicho que me llaméis Bree-repuso la muchacha sin mirar al Exceed.

-¿Cómo sabías lo que somos Charle, Happy y yo?-inquirió.

-Digamos que hice un par de visitas a los habitantes de Edoras.

-¿C…cómo…?-dijo Lily sorprendido.

-Magia interdimensional y un pequeño accidente. Acabé en Edoras sin saber cómo salir durante un mes, cuando aprendí a manejar el viaje interdimensional volví a Earthland y he ido un par de veces más a Edoras. Pero eso fue hace cien años más o menos, ninguno de los habitantes actuales me conoce.

-Eres una maga más poderosa de lo habitual-dijo Gajeel, observando con curiosidad a esa muchacha que llamaba la atención de la gente con su capa roja.

-Tuve buenos maestros-contestó Bree-Además, mi auténtico poder no son los elementos, sino la copia: soy capaz de adquirir cualquier poder con solo tocar al propietario. Luego, aprender a manejarlo teniendo tanta variedad es lo más complicado.

-Hasta ahora eres la única maga que conozco con ese poder-respondió Gajeel.

-Los de mi clase murieron hace años, y como yo soy la única inmortal y "Copia" es una Magia Perdida, soy la única maga, que yo sepa, con ese poder. Bueno, ya hemos llegado: el White Anchor.

Un enorme edificio de piedra se alzaba ante los dos magos y el Exceed. Un ancla blanca estaba grabada sobre la entrada con el nombre justo debajo. Breeanna fue la primera en acercarse a la entrada, Gajeel y Lily la siguieron. La maga abrió la puerta, haciendo que medio gremio se fijara en ella. La otra mitad advirtió su presencia cuando la muchacha pasaba junto a ellos, seguida por Gajeel y el Exceed.

El maestro del gremio era un hombre bajito, barbudo, con una gorra marinera y un abrigo azul. De la pipa que llevaba en la boca salía un fino humillo.

-¿Puede ayudarte en algo el White Anchor?-inquirió el hombrecillo con voz grave.

-Buscamos a una maga: Viare.

De repente, todos los magos empezaron a susurrar entre ellos. Breeanna ignoró a los magos de su alrededor pero Gajeel aguzó el oído.

-¿Quiénes son esos dos magos y el gato?-preguntó un hombre corpulento a su compañero.

-No lo sé-respondió-Pero deben estar locos si buscan a Viare.

-¿Serán familiares?-inquirió una mujer esbelta y rubia.

-Ya sabes que Viare no tiene familia-dijo el hombre corpulento-Solo espero que si la buscan sea para llevársela de aquí. Es niñata malcriada no hace más que causarnos problemas.

El maestro del White Anchor no respondió.

-Repito-insistió Breeanna con seriedad-¿Dónde está Viare?

-¿Me buscáis?-dijo una voz desde lo alto de la habitación. Una sombra femenina se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

Esta agarró una cuerda y pasó de un extremo de la vigas del techo al otro.

-¿Qué queréis, magos desconocidos?-dijo la muchacha.

-Queremos que nos acompañes en un viaje-respondió Bree.

Una risotada de parte de Viare.

-¿Un viaje? Qué divertido suena. ¿Vamos a ir por el mundo con mochilas a la espalda?

Otra risa. Gajeel empezó a notar cómo la paciencia de Bree se acababa.

-Pues olvidaos-repuso la muchacha-Estoy bien donde estoy así que iros a buscar otra compañera de paseo.

Bree se separó del Maestro, Lily y Gajeel y se plantó a un par de metros sobre el lugar del que colgaba la viga en la que Viare estaba sentada.

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces pero eres la maga de la tierra más cercana así que vendrás con nosotros quieras o no.

-¡Ja!-se burló Viare-Primero tendrás que bajarme de aquí.

Breeanna cerró los ojos y suspiró. Su paciencia llegaba al cénit. La joven maga alzó un brazo en dirección a Viare y agarró al viento, como si cogiera a la muchacha, y tiró. Viare perdió el equilibrio y acabó tirada en el suelo.

Tendría unos catorce años, de pelo castaño oscuro por los hombros y ojos verdes.

-Ya está-dijo Bree-Prepara las maletas, partimos dentro de una hora.

-No…-masculló la muchacha levantándose-No puedes obligarme a ir, ¿verdad Maestro?

El anciano asintió.

-No tenéis derecho a venir a mi gremio y arrastrar a uno de mis magos a llevar a cabo un viaje del que no sabe nada y en el que no quiere participar.

La mirada de Bree se tornó fría y ardiente al mismo tiempo, eran dos agujas envenenadas capaces de hacer temblar al más fuerte de los presentes. La joven maga se acercó al Maestro, que se mantuvo firme.

-Como he dicho antes, no tenemos tiempo, así que Viare nos acompañará a menos que quiera que su gremio sea el primero arrasado por Gysterion-declaró Bree entre dientes, con furia.

La expresión del Maestro se tornó débil y aterrada.

-¿Gysterion?-masculló el pobre hombre, asustado.

Bree asintió.

-Y en menos de tres días expirará la protección de Lurkabat. Nos faltan dos magos, tierra y electricidad. Y ella vendrá con nosotros quiera o no.

-¡No podéis obligarme!-exclamó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos con orgullo.

Bree se dirigió a ella y la agarró por el hombro.

-Te arrastraré si hace falta pero no dejaré que gente muera por el egoísmo de una maga consentida.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?-exclamó-¡Suéltame!

-Viare-habló el Maestro-Acompáñala.

-¿Pero qué…? No habías dicho que no…

-¡Es cuestión de vida o muerte!-exclamó el anciano.

Breeanna soltó a Viare de golpe, que cayó al suelo de culo. La joven maga sonrió y se acercó a Gajeel y Lily.

-Ya lo sé, poco ortodoxo, pero no tenemos otra opción-se excusó Bree.

Pero la reacción de Gajeel no era la que esperaba.

-Me gustan tus métodos-exclamó entre risas.

La sonrisa de Breeanna se amplió.

-Viare, prepara tus cosas. Te estaremos esperando en la entrada del gremio. Y no trates de escapar, ya tenemos tu olor y no tardaremos en encontrarte.

-¿Olor?-repitió en voz baja el hombre corpulento.

-¡Son Dragon Slayers!-exclamó la rubia.

Con sonrisas de orgullo, Gajeel y Bree salieron del gremio seguidos por Lily. Nada más atravesar las puertas del gremio se encontraron con Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Erza, Happy y Charle.

-Nos dijeron que Viare estaría en el gremio-explicó Natsu.

-Lo mismo nos dijeron a nosotras-respondió Lucy-Que nunca sale de ahí.

-Ya hemos hablado con ella-añadió Bree-Suerte que el maestro del White Anchor estaba enterado sobre Gysterion sino no nos habría dejado llevarnos a Viare.

-¿Llevarnos?-repitió Erza-No se supone que no querías obligar a nadie.

Breeanna suspiró y miró al océano, más allá del horizonte estaban la isla de Kamekor y la prisión de Lurkabat.

-La energía se está perdiendo más rápido de lo esperado, a este paso en menos de tres días Gysterion se liberará. Creía que teníamos más tiempo pero por desgracia no es así. Debemos llevarnos a rastras a Viare y si hace falta yo usaré mi poder de la electricidad para sellar a Gysterion.

-Si el proceso de expiración de la prisión se está acelerando debemos marchar ya-dijo Lily.

-Aún faltan Gray y Juvia-intervino Wendy-Deben seguir en el puerto.

-Pues iremos a buscarles-añadió Natsu-Quiero llegar ya a esa isla-estaba más entusiasmado que nunca.

-No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de subirte a un barco-le pinchó Lucy.

Esa emoción no tardó en huir del rostro de Natsu.

-No me lo recuerdes…-murmuró el muchach0.

-¡Chicos!-gritó una voz desde la distancia.

Todos se volvieron para advertir la presencia de, no dos figuras sino tres, corriendo hacia ellos. Una era sin duda alguna Gray, el único que iría por todo el mundo sin camiseta. Junto a él estaba Juvia, que había renovado su peinado, otra vez. La tercera figura… Breeanna se quedó paralizada al reconocerle.

-Sentimos haber tardado-dijo Gray-Pero tuvimos un inesperado encuentro con alguien en el puerto.

-¿Quién es?-inquirió Natsu.

Pero ni Gray ni Juvia respondieron, sino que se limitaron a mirar a Bree con seriedad, al igual que la tercera figura. Los otros magos, confusos, miraron de hito en hito a Bree y al recién llegado. La muchacha miró al muchacho, que tendría su edad en apariencia aproximadamente, tal vez algo mayor. Musculoso, de pelo negro y ojos marrón claro.

-Will…-musitó la muchacha.

El chico sonrió y Bree no tardó en lanzarse a sus brazos.

-¡Will! ¡Creía que habías muerto!-balbuceó la maga entre lágrimas.

-No podía abandonarte-respondió el muchacho abrazándola con fuerza.

A Juvia se le saltaron las lágrimas de la emoción. Gray sonrió y los demás seguían igual de confusos, pero Lucy y Wendy también se emocionaron por ese reencuentro. Cuando ambos magos deshicieron el abrazo. Bree, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa en el rostro, miró a Natsu y los demás.

-¿Recordáis que dije que hubo una persona que sobrevivió al sellar a Gysterion? Él es esa persona. Se llama Will, y es el mago de la electricidad que nos falta.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS, ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON, SI NO QUIEREN LEERLO, SÁLTENSE EL FRAGMENTO HASTA LA PARTE INDICADA. ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO LEMON ASÍ QUE NO SÉ SI ESTÁ BIEN. ESTO VA DEDICADO A UNA AMIGA, FAN DEL LEMON, QUE ESTABA ANSIOSA PORQUE HICIERA ALGO ASÍ. POR ESO... AQUÍ TIENES TU PRECIADO LEMON LIGHTLESSDAY.**

Capítulo 2

Destino final, la isla maldita

(Breeanna)

Hacía tiempo que no sonreía tanto, tanto tiempo como el que llevaba creyendo que Will había muerto. Aún recordaba el dolor en mi pecho el verle ser absorbido por el vórtice de oscuridad creado por el siervo de Gysterion antes de que hubiera podido acabar con su patética vida. Sus lágrimas y su triste sonrisa antes de esfumarse en la oscuridad. Necesitaba saber lo que le había pasado esos últimos cien años. Se lo iba a preguntar, en el barco rumbo a Kamekor.

-Bree, despierta-dijo una voz proveniente del exterior.

Parpadeé varias veces para darme cuenta de que Lucy estaba frente a mí, chasqueando los dedos para sacarme de mi mundo de sueños.

-Ya sé que tu reencuentro con Will es magnífico, y me alegro, pero hay que subir al barco así que no te quedes plantada en medio del puente.

Era cierto, un grupo de personas a mi espalda gruñía y refunfuñaba porque estaba quieta en medio del puente de acceso al barco. Me apresuré a pasar el puente y dejar pasar a las personas que tenía detrás.

Una vez hube pedido perdón, empecé a buscar a Gajeel con la mirada, que había pedido ocuparse de Viare. Me gustó la idea, pero seguía temiendo que Viare hiciera alguna jugarreta, y debía cumplir mi promesa.

(Flashback, quince años atrás)

-Lamento lo sucedido con el Phantom Lord, Bree.

-No pasa nada, Ian-respondí-Es normal que la gente rechace lo que no conoce.

-Te tienen miedo-murmuró el muchacho.

Yo asentí.

-Gajes del oficio. Al parecer me pasaré el resto de mi inmortal y patética vida divagando por el mundo como un vagabundo.

-No digas eso-exclamó Ian-Encontrarás tu sitio en este mundo. Todos lo tenemos.

Esbocé una sonrisa amarga.

-En estos doscientos años no lo he encontrado, ¿cómo voy a encontrarlo ahora?

Ian giró la cabeza a un lado.

-Porque vales la pena.

Sorprendida, miré a Ian.

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?

-Estos últimos dos años… estando contigo… yo…

Esperaba que el miedo me invadiera, miedo a que confesara algo, pero ese miedo no llegó. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía lo que quería decir, y lo que yo iba a responder.

-Ian-le insté-Dilo.

-Ha sido el mejor año de mi vida-susurró, aún sin atreverse a mirarme-Por eso quería pedirte que…

Se volvió un momento pero cuando me miró se giró de nuevo, sonrojado. Esbocé una sonrisa. Era tan tierno…

-Ian, yo siento lo mismo-murmuré, y mi sonrisa se desvaneció-Pero ya conoces mi juramento, inmortalidad hasta que Gysterion muera, y es imposible. Tú envejecerás, y yo permaneceré así, para siempre. No puedo casarme.

Ian suspiró, desconsolado. Me dolía, claro que sí, Ian había sido el único capaz de llegar a mi corazón desde la muerte (supuestamente) de Will, pero no podía renunciar a mi juramento, la humanidad dependía de mi absurda existencia.

No quería verle así, ya había hecho daño a demasiada gente, así que le abracé. Él sorprendido, me devolvió el abrazo.

-Tal vez no pueda estar contigo, pero por eso te haré una promesa.

-¿Qué tipo de promesa?-inquirió Ian con voz temblorosa, acariciándome el cabello.

-Viare-musité contra su camisa.

Ian se tensó, su mano sobre mi cabello se detuvo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-murmuró.

Separé mi mejilla de su pecho y le acaricié el pelo castaño oscuro.

-Muy en serio.

-Pero debe saberlo-añadió Ian.

-Lo sabrá, en su momento-respondí decidida.

(Flashback finalizado)

-¡Vuelve a agarrarme y te tragarás mis puños!-gritó una voz.

Viare.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?

Gajeel.

-Lo que faltaba-murmuré.

Gajeel y Viare estaban junto al palo mayor, el uno frente al otro, con expresión amenazante.

-Encima de que me secuestráis haced el favor de tratadme con honores-exclamó la muchacha.

-Como si te los merecieras, niñata engreída.

-¡Repite eso, trozo de hierro oxidado!

-Todo lo que quieras, tierra seca.

-Calmaos ya los dos-intervino Natsu, que le había pedido a Wendy que usara Troia sobre él para aguantar el viaje.

-¡Cállate, ojos puntiagudos!-gritaron Viare y Gajeel a la vez.

Natsu parecía a punto de saltar sobre ellos pero le puse una mano sobre el hombro para detenerle.

-Déjamelo a mí.

Natsu se hizo a un lado. Usé mis poderes de aire para elevar a ambos contrincantes y dejarles colgados de un poste del barco.

-Vosotros dos, ya está bien-dije cruzándome de brazos-El viaje hasta la isla va a ser largo así que me haréis el favor de no pelear. Gajeel, sé que Viare está siendo insoportable, pero no te reduzcas a su nivel. Y Viare, por ahora seré buena y te daré la oportunidad de relajar esos sumos, pero como te sigas comportando así te obligaré a seguirnos nadando, y las dos sabemos que no sabes nadar.

Viare me dedicó una mirada envenenada antes de suspirar y asentir. Gajeel también asintió así que les bajé del poste. Natsu nos observaba divertido, sobre todo para burlarse de Gajeel, que le fulminó con la mirada antes de dirigirse a los camarotes. Viare agarró un cabo y subió al palo más alto.

-Viare es incorregible-musité en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que cierta persona no me oyera.

-No tuvo la educación de unos padres, ¿me equivoco?

Sorprendida, miré a Erza, que estaba apoyada en el la borda del barco con los brazos cruzados.

-Lucy y yo le preguntamos a Crux sobre Viare-explicó Erza.

Asustada y sorprendida, me acerqué a Erza para que nadie oyera nuestra conversación.

-¿Qué sabéis?-inquirí con sequedad.

Erza, con expresión seria, me respondió.

-Su padre, Ian Drake, lleva casi diez años en prisión. Su crimen: matar a un mago que, según él, pretendía matar a su hija. Viare fue criada en el White Anchor, el gremio de magos más cercano al lugar en el que vivía Ian. Viare se mantenía lejos del resto de magos, entrenaba sola… no hablaba con nadie. Lo único que sabían de ella sus compañeros de gremio era que su padre estaba en la cárcel, que era una Dragon Slayer de la tierra y que todos los trabajos que realizaba eran exitosos y rápidos. El único misterio en su expediente es su madre. Ian nunca habló de ella, pero los rumores dicen que le abandonó a él y a Viare cuando ella tenía tres años. ¿Razón? Desconocida. Ni siquiera Viare conoce a su madre. Pero algo me dice que ella tenía sus propias razones.

-No me gusta que la gente insinúe tan descaradamente-respondí con un susurro amenazante.

-¿Prefieres que lo diga alto y claro?

Apreté los dientes y reduje velozmente la distancia entre Erza y yo, daga en mano. Manteniéndola en el borde del barco y usando mi daga en su cuello, le susurré.

-No te atrevas o no dudaré en matarte, recuerda que en este viaje eres inútil.

Pero Erza se mantuvo firme.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Mi mano tembló un momento, pero sujeté con fuerza la daga y la pegué más a su cuello.

-No he encontrado el momento adecuado, pero se lo diré. Además, no es asunto tuyo.

-Lo es de Viare-respondió Erza-Necesita saber que tiene una madre.

Cada vez más furiosa, empujé un poco más a Erza hacia el borde del barco, su espalda se dobló.

-¡No es asunto tuyo!-exclamé, alzando más la voz de lo que pretendía.

-¡Bree! ¡Detente!-gritó Lucy.

Me alejé dos metros de Erza de un salto. Lucy, Natsu, Gray y Will habían aparecido de repente. Gray se acercó a Erza, un fino río oscuro le brotaba de la mandíbula. Le había cortado. Gray le examinó la herida y se volvió hacia Natsu.

-Busca a Wendy, Erza necesita que…

-No es nada, Gray-respondió Erza.

-¡Pero a ti que mierda te pasa!-me gritó Lucy-¿Estás loca? ¿Querías matarla? ¿Qué pretendes?

Lucy estuvo a punto de soltar más locuras pero enmudeció cuando le lancé la daga, que cortó un mechón de su cabello.

-Volved a meteros en mi vida o decid una palabra y cortaré algo más que ese pelo tuyo.

Lo último que vi antes de volverme hacia los camarotes fue la mirada extrañada y sorprendida de Will. ¿Qué haría si llegaba a saber que tenía una hija? No estaba segura, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Ambos habíamos sufrido demasiado… pero a la vez no quería alzar más muros entre nosotros, si le ocultaba lo de Viare viviría el resto de mi vida con la culpa en mi corazón.

Entonces lo decidí. Se lo contaría, y si optaba odiarme lo aceptaría, yo me lo había buscado.

(Lucy)

Las manos aún me temblaban por la sorpresa mientras observaba a Wendy usar sus poderes para curar el corte de Erza. Natsu estaba a mi lado, sentado en un barril.

-¿A qué se refería Bree?-inquirió el muchacho.

Bajé la mirada. No podía decirlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que Bree lo averiguaría si se lo decía a alguien.

-Como Bree ha dicho, si contamos algo nos matará-musité, aterrada por ver el auténtico poder que poseía esa misteriosa maga.

-No lo hará-replicó Natsu-Nosotros os protegeremos. Por favor, explícame lo que le pasó a Bree.

Suspiré. Natsu tenía razón, éramos un gremio, el gremio de Fairy Tail, y nosotros protegemos a nuestros compañeros.

Asentí, temerosa.

-¿Recuerdas a Crux? Uno de mis Espíritus Celestiales.

-Eh…ahora mismo no caigo-respondió Natsu.

-Él puede averiguarlo todo de cualquier persona, y Erza y yo decidimos investigar sobre el pasado de Viare. Erza decía que esa chica le daba muy mala espina. Las dos nos sorprendimos al descubrir que su madre era Bree.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Natsu-¿Cómo?

-Recuerda que a pesar de parecer que tiene dieciocho años tiene más de trescientos.

-Por eso se cabreó tanto…

-¡Pero sigue sin ser excusa!-repliqué-Lo único que hizo Erza fue instarle a decírselo a Viare.

-Digamos que a veces Erza tiene una peculiar manera de decir las cosas-dijo una voz detrás del pilar de madera en el que me apoyaba.

Gray.

-¿Lo has oído?-inquirí.

Gray asintió. Estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a Erza. Seguramente ella también les estaría explicando lo sucedido a Wendy y Juvia. Solté una risa amarga al darme cuenta de que ambas estábamos ignorando la amenaza de Bree. Me pregunté dónde se había metido, al igual que Will, Viare, Gajeel, Happy, Charle y Lily.

-Viare es la única que debería saberlo, y no tiene ni idea-comentó Gray.

-Debemos decírselo-aconsejó Natsu.

-No es una buena idea-replicó Gray-Aunque es cierto que no es justo que Bree lo oculte, ese problema les corresponde a ellas. No podemos interferir.

Natsu apretó los dientes.

-Odio cuando tienes razón-musitó el muchacho.

Gray soltó una risotada.

-Creo que iré a disculparme con Bree-murmuré pensativa-No quiero que el ambiente se siga caldeando y, además, lo que hicimos estaba mal.

Natsu sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Esa es nuestra Lucy.

Esbocé una sonrisa y salí de la bodega para dirigirme hacia los camarotes. El de Bree estaba justo al mío. Llegué al camarote de Bree, y estuve a punto de llamar a la puerta… hasta que oí algo:

-No puede ser cierto…-balbuceó alguien, un chico: Will-Viare es…

-Lo siento, Will-musitó Bree.

-¿Lo sientes?-exclamó Will-Me dices que tienes una hija con… otro hombre…¿y me dices que lo sientes? ¿Por qué? ¿Tan fácil fue olvidarme?

-¡Había pasado casi cien años creyendo que habías muerto! ¿Crees de verdad que me fue fácil superarlo?

-Pues no lo parece-replicó con sequedad el muchacho.

-¡Will, espera!

Oí unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y yo me apresuré a entrar en mi camarote antes de que alguien descubriera que oía conversaciones ajenas. A través de la puerta pude oír los pasos de Will acercarse y alejarse con velocidad del pasillo de camarotes femeninos.

A pesar de la gruesa pared que separaba nuestros camarotes pude oír el llanto de Bree, potente y desgarrador hasta el punto de que las lágrimas abnegaron mis ojos.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la presión a la que estaba sometida Bree, y que tanto Erza como yo nos habíamos pasado, presionándola más aún. Pues sobre ella estaba el peso del destino de Gysterion por un lado, y por el otro, su hija Viare y su amor perdido, Will. Bree sufría, y debía hacer algo para animarla pero… ¿cómo se anima a una maga cuya hija desconoce su existencia, que acaba de descubrir que su amor estaba vivo y que este la rechaza por tener una hija? Posibilidades: cero.

El día pasaba, y a la hora de cenar Bree no se presentó.

-¿Dónde se puede haber metido?-inquirió Wendy.

-Está en su habitación-respondí sin dejar de mirar el plato de comida-No quiere salir.

-Juvia la ha oído llorar-añadió Juvia apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma abierta-A Juvia le rompe el corazón.

-¿Llorar?-dijo Natsu sorprendido-Bree no parece una maga que acostumbre a llorar.

-¡Qué más da!-exclamó Viare pegándole un mordisco a un muslo de pollo-Esa tía está loca, creo que tiene un trastorno bipolar.

-No hables así de la persona que lleva trescientos años viviendo por derrotar a uno de los enemigos más temibles de la humanidad-habló Will.

Me sorprendió después de su discusión con Bree, pero me di cuenta de que cierta persona le había convencido al ver a Erza fulminándole con la mirada.

-¿Enemigos?-repitió Viare-¡Es cierto! ¡No me habéis dicho una mierda de lo que va este viaje!

-Supongo que no habrás oído hablar de Gysterion-habló Erza, pero la expresión de Viare indicaba lo contrario.

-Gy…Gysterion…-balbuceó la muchacha.

-¿Sabes quién es?

Viare temblaba y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. De repente se levantó y dio un golpe contra la mesa.

-¡Ese bastardo mató a mi madre!

Todos los presentes miraron a Viare sorprendidos y extrañados, pero ella lo tomó por fascinación.

-Mi padre me dijo que el mago que intentó matarme era sirviente de Gysterion, y que su objetivo era acabar con todos los magos poderosos que pudieran obstaculizar su camino. Mi madre era una Dragon Slayer de la tierra y murió por culpa de Gysterion. ¿Ese es el objetivo? ¿Acabar con Gysterion?

Ninguno de los presentes respondió, seguían sorprendidos por el hecho de que Viare creyera que su madre estaba muerta de verdad.

-¿Pero qué mierda os pasa? ¿Os comió la lengua el gato o qué?

-¡Eh!-exclamó Happy ofendido-Los gatos comemos pescado, no lenguas.

-Es un dicho, estúpido gato-repuso Viare.

-No insultes a Happy-intervino Natsu.

-¡Parad los dos!-exclamó Erza-No podéis seguir portándoos como niños pequeños, nos enfrentaremos a una gran amenaza y no nos podemos permitir estas absurdas discusiones así que tened un poco de cordura.

Viare se sentó cruzándose de brazos. Natsu hizo los mismo y ambos se fulminaron con la mirada. Erza suspiró y me dedicó una mirada preocupada. No tardé en entenderla. ¿Cómo íbamos a enfrentar los peligros con esa actitud?

Will se levantó de la mesa, había sido el primero en acabar de cenar. A pesar de saber que Erza había tenido unas palabras con él, seguía preocupada, así que devoré el último trozo de carne y me levanté rápidamente de la mesa.

Salí del comedor y me choqué con la espalda de Will en el pasillo. Pude recomponerme para ver la extrañada expresión del muchacho.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-inquirió Will.

Entonces me bloqueé. ¿Qué le decía? Noté cómo los colores subían a mis mejillas y por evitar una situación peor lo solté sin pensar.

-¿Vas a ir a hablar con Bree?-inquirí.

Sorprendido, me miró fijamente, asintiendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sabía-admití-Sabía que Erza había hablado contigo pero quería asegurarme de que fueras a hablar con Bree.

-No hace falta que me sermonees-respondió Will, parecía molesto, pero sobretodo preocupado, como si se sintiera… culpable-Como has dicho, Erza ha hablado conmigo.

Dubitativo miró por uno de los ojos de buey que había a mi derecha.

-¿Es cierto que ella…?

Curiosa, esperé a que acabara la pregunta.

-¿Estaba llorando?

Yo asentí, pesarosa. Eso parecía dolerle a Will más de lo que esperaba. De repente, Will soltó una risa grave, pero era una risa amarga, sin alegría.

-Ahora me arrepiento de lo que le dije, he estado pensando, poniéndome en su lugar, y me he dado cuenta de que yo no habría sido muy diferente. Después de todo lo que ha sufrido vengo yo y le recrimino el hecho de que tuviera…-tragó saliva-…una hija.

-Tú eres el único que la podrá consolar-añadí.

-Lo sé-murmuró Will-Iré a hablar con ella ahora. Por cierto, tú eres Lucy, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí.

-La maga estelar-añadí.

Will me miró fijamente… en mi opinión demasiado.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?-musité, incómoda.

-Nada-respondió Will con una encantadora sonrisa antes de volverse hacia la salida del pasillo-Nos vemos luego, maga estelar.

Antes de que se volviera por completo, vi una extraña chispa en los claros ojos de Will. Era un brillo extraño, un brillo que ocultaba, pero no era el momento adecuado de pararme a pensar en su significado así que me giré y entré de nuevo en el comedor, donde seguían mis compañeros de gremio, mis amigos.

(Breeanna)

Oí un par de golpes flojos en la puerta de mi camarote. Respiré hondo, me enjugué las lágrimas y hablé.

-¿Quién es?-inquirí, como imaginaba, mi voz estaba tomada y sonaba débil.

-Soy Will-musitó el muchacho.

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿A qué había venido? ¿A restregarme mi pecado? No, Will no era así, tal vez hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, pero no sería capaz de hacer eso, no era cruel. Pero a pesar de eso, mi alma estaba destrozada, y no podía dejar entrar al culpable tan fácilmente.

Con las piernas temblorosas, me acerqué a la puerta y me apoyé en el marco.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté, mi voz era terrible, prueba de todas las lágrimas que había derramado.

-Yo…-parecía indeciso, temeroso-He venido a disculparme.

Sorprendida, respiré hondo y esperé a que añadiera algo más.

-Siento mucho haber sido injusto contigo-siguió hablando Will-Lamento haber perdido el control. Sé que estos cien años habías creído que estaba muerto, que habías sufrido. Lo que… hiciste, era decisión tuya, no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme. Y por todo eso, lo único que puedo decirte es que lo siento. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Sin pensármelo dos veces abrí la puerta de golpe agarré a Will de la camiseta y le metí en el camarote. Cerrando la puerta de una patada, abracé a Will con fuerza.

-Claro que te perdono-respondí entre lágrimas de emoción.

-¿Tan… fácilmente?-musitó Will, parecía preocupado.

-¡Pues claro!-exclamé mirándole con una sonrisa-Y si te preguntas por qué la respuesta es fácil: te quiero, Will.

Will sonrió y volvió a abrazarme. Mis manos en torno a su cuello y las suyas en mi espalda. Noté sus frías lágrimas en mi mejilla. Me separé de él y le froté la mejilla, quitándole las lágrimas.

-Te quiero, Bree-musitó con una tímida sonrisa.

Mis lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, emocionada. Uní mis labios a los suyos, deseando que todo ese dolor que había anidado en mi pecho durante tantos años desapareciera. Aún recordaba lo que era tener sus cálidos labios pegados a los míos. Con ganas de más, enredé mi lengua en la suya, él la recibió con agrado.

Esos besos, en un principio dulces, se volvieron salvajes, sedientos. Hundí mis dedos en su pelo negro y él se abrió paso por debajo de mi camiseta y empezó a acariciarme la espalda.

Sabía cómo acabaría eso, y no me importaba, Will era la única persona en el mundo con el que no habría tenido la más mínima duda. Bajando las manos lentamente desde su nuca a sus hombros y de sus hombros a los pectorales llegué al borde de su camiseta. Todo esto sin dejar de besarnos.

 **INICIO DEL LEMON**

Al notar Will mis intenciones, deshizo el beso y me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Quieres revivir viejos momentos?

Me mordí el labio y le dediqué una mirada hambrienta antes de empezar a retirar la camiseta. Una vez fuera, nos dimos otro beso antes de que Will me quitara la camiseta, quedándome así en un sujetador blanco y anodino, nada sugerente, pero que Will ignoraba, centrándose solo en lo que había debajo.

Besándome de nuevo, puso sus manos en mi espalda, con el objetivo de desabrochar el sujetador. En cuanto este acabó en el suelo junto con mi camiseta y la de él, Will, agarrándome de los glúteos, me levantó en peso y me llevó hasta la cama.

Me tumbó con delicadeza y, sobre mí, me dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa llenas de lujuria y picardía antes de empezar a lamer uno de mis pechos y a juguetear con el otro con su mano derecha. Sus roces hicieron que gimiera de placer.

Al oírme Will sonrió y empezó a mordisquearme el pezón. Con la otra mano bajó lentamente desde mis caderas a mi intimidad, la cual empezó a masajear por encima de las braguitas que llevaba.

-0Estás muy mojada, ¿no?-dijo Will con picardía.

-¿De quién… crees que es… la culpa?-musité conteniendo los gemidos.

Will sonrió y empezó a besarme salvajemente mientras que una de las manos seguía jugando con mi pecho y la otra en mi intimidad

-Will…-gemí.

Ese último gemido hizo que el muchacho metiera la mano debajo de las braguitas y retomara el masaje. La excitación me erizaba el vello y estaba deseando que llegara a más. Will metió un dedo y yo gruñí de placer.

Habían pasado tantos años que apenas recordaba lo que era esa clase de placer. De un dedo pasó a dos, metiéndolos y sacándolos cada vez más deprisa. Retomamos el beso mientras sus dedos exploraban un poco mi interior. El clímax se acercó y no pude evitar gruñir de placer cuando me corrí sobre la mano de Will.

Will esbozó otra sonrisa lujuriosa antes de empezar a descender con besos, lametones y mordiscos desde mi cuello, pasando por mi pecho, mi estómago y llegando a mi intimidad. Me quitó las braguitas, machadas con el fluido cálido que también había en los dedos de Will. Metió ambos dedos en su boca y empezó a besar y lamer mi intimidad, sacándome más gemidos placenteros y profundos.

Pero había otra cosa que quería dentro de mí a parte de los dedos y lengua de Will.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de sacar de la jaula a ese amiguito tuyo?-inquirí con una sonrisa, mordiéndome el labio.

Will me devolvió la sonrisa. Empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón y a bajarse los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos. Ya casi había olvidado lo grande que era el miembro de Will. Deseando tenerle dentro, le dediqué una mirada hambrienta a Will.

-Venga, hazlo ya-le pedí.

Will me miró con picardía. Acarició mi intimidad con su miembro lentamente, como si tanteara el terreno, pero él ya había explorado ese terreno anteriormente.

-¡Vamos!-le supliqué acercándome a Will, pero él se separó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se piden las cosas?-inquirió.

Sabía que a Will le gustaban los juegos así que sonreí, mordiéndome el labio.

-Por favor-le pedí con un gemido lujurioso.

-Así me gusta-dijo con otra sonrisa.

Agarrándome de los muslos, se dispuso a penetrar mi intimidad. Una vez la punta estuvo dentro, el resto lo recorrió de una embestida, haciendo que soltara un gemido placentero más fuerte que los anteriores.

Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas y profundas y a medida que mis gemidos perdían intensidad Will aumentaba la velocidad, dándome un placer que no vivía desde hacía años.

Aferrando con fuerza las sábanas y a punto de un nuevo clímax, solté un gemido pronunciando el nombre de mi amado.

-Estoy a punto de correrme-musité entre dientes.

-Yo también-anunció Will, pero vi sus intenciones de correrse sobre mí.

-No es necesario-añadí-No estoy en mi época fértil.

Will sonrió y aumentó la velocidad y la potencia de las embestidas, a punto del clímax. Gemí con fuerza cuando me corrí, el semen de Will no tardó en fluir, cálido y espeso.

 **FIN DEL LEMON**

Ambos exhaustos, nos tumbamos el uno junto al otro, suspirando.

-Ya recuerdo por qué te echaba tanto de menos-bromeé entre risas y sin aliento.

Will también se rio, pero más que una risa parecía una exhalación.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, pero por más razones.

Yo sonreí y miré a Will, su figura bien musculada pegada a la mía. Me acerqué a él y le abracé el torso, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho..

-Te quiero, Will.

-Y yo a ti, mi preciosa Bree-respondió acariciándome el corto cabello castaño.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, y antes de que mi sueño pudiera vencerme Will me habló.

-Esa maga estelar…

Yo sonreía. Se había dado cuenta.

-Lo sé, desde el primer momento en que la vi lo supe.

-¿Se lo dirás?

-Decirle que conocimos a su bisabuela, la rica Daniela Heartfilia, no es algo de importancia.

-Es una curiosidad-objetó.

-Si surge el tema tal vez se lo cuente-respondí-Pero ahora debemos descansar, mañana llegaremos a Kamekor.

Will suspiró. Era la tercera vez que íbamos. Él me había acompañado siempre. Fue el único superviviente de la primera generación y desde entonces nuestros lazos se habían estrechado cada vez más.

Nadando en mi mar de pensamientos no tardé en sumirme en un profundo sueño.

 **HOLA DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y SI NO ES ASÍ, MANDADME UN REVIEW CON ESOS FALLOS, MI OBJETIVO ES MEJORAR. GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC.**


	3. Regreso

Sé que llevo demasiado tiempo fuera, sin subir absolutamente nada, y lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo una explicación: todos mis libros, los que yo he escrito, y mis fanfics, se borraron. Todos. Más de cien páginas desvanecidas por cada uno de mis libros... tardé un mes en recuperarme y decidirme a reescribir mis libros, por suerte los fanfics seguían aquí. Por eso he tardado tanto en volver, hasta que no he reescrito uno de mis seis libros no me sentí con el ánimo de seguir con mis fanfics. No he avanzado mucho, y espero que seais pacientes conmigo, estoy dedicando gran parte de mi tiempo libre a reconstruir mis libros. Gracias por vuestra comprensión y espero que sigáis leyendo quienes hasta ahora lo habían hecho. Un fuerte abrazo de parte de Bree.


End file.
